Harry Potter and the Heir of Eisenherz
by Wildcard-JT
Summary: Political intrigue, nefarious plots and a storyline that occurs in the periphery of the original. Follow Gideon Eisenherz as he grows up in a maze of political conspiracy. Between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Potter and Malfoy...who holds the center? Who maintains the balance? (rated for future chapters)
June 30th 1980

It was a warm summer night at the magical village of Caerphilly. The ocean waves of Newport could be heard in the distance and other than buzz of an insect or the chirp of a night bird nothing broke the peace of the night as Walter Reynolds, Chief of Security, swept the parameter of his employer's expansive manor. He walked the edge of the wards, wand at his side as he diligently checked for weaknesses to the manor's defenses.

His Employers, The Ancient and Noble House Eisenherz, were a good and fair people. They had employed his family for three generations. With his father's retirement not but four months prior, it was up to Walter to help the Eisenherz weather the storm of the current wizarding war. The winds of strife and peace have shifted and there was a Dark Lord on the rise once again. Those who speak out against the more conservative agenda have been known to disappear or worse, have been found to set an example for everyone else. Lord Eisenherz, John, had been very outspoken in the Wizengamot Chambers, demanding more spending to the Auror Corps and training for the civilian populace, but the Dark Lord's ranks continue to swell.

Walter finished his sweep and turned toward the stately manor. Walking across well manicured lawns, bubbling fountains and pristine flower beds he found his employer, John Eisenherz having a spot of tea on the veranda. "All's well, my lord." he reported, "That trouble spot between the twin spruces is holding up much better now." John waved him down to have a seat, "Sit down Walt, have a cup with me." he said as he crunched on some unidentified snack. Noticing Walter's curiosity, John explained, "Its a strange American Muggle concoction, they take popped corn, cover it with caramel and toffee, and mix in various nuts. Its quite delightful, this... Crackerjack..." he mused, "I must tell Albus about this."

Being offered, Walter tried a handful, "Very good sir, but have you considered the additions I offered?" John nodded, "I have indeed Walt and you make a very good point but I cannot approve those... improvements" "Nothing against your good judgment Walt" John said meeting his eyes, "But the Eisenherz name means strength. While I want the Wizengamot to take the current issues seriously, if the magical community sees the Eisenherz family cowering behind our wards, thirty or so guards, and attack crups, we would be seen the same as all the other reactionary voices in the chamber or worse it might create a panic."

John shook his head and sipped his tea, " The Eisenherz name means strength and balance Walt, ever since the days of Ulrich. He was the one person who could keep the peace between Godric and Salazar, even as a student. I'm not discounting your assessment. Your family has served my own for three generations now and will continue for as long as you'll have us, or as long as there's an Eisenherz to guard." John looked at him from over his teacup, "I just hope I haven't caused too many waves, is all."

Rising from their chairs, the two men walked in from the veranda into the parlor and the floo flared to life. Walter checked his pocket watch and nodded, "Right on time." John gave an affirmative hum as two of Walter's associates stepped from the fireplace. "Gentlemen," he called to them,"The perimeter checks out, we'll follow the protocol we discussed yesterday." The two men nodded and the shorter replied. "Standard evacuation plan and send a patronus to Auror Moody. We have it from here Mr. Reynolds." Walter turned to John and offered his hand, "Tomorrow then, my lord?" John shook his had with a smile. "Tomorrow indeed, get some rest Walt. See you in the morning."

HP&HoE...

July 1st 1980

Alarms clamored to life in the darkness of Walter Reynolds' small London flat. Wide eyed and instantly awake, he sprang from his bed with wand in hand. Walking from his room, he was canceling the enchantments on his bedclothes, transfiguring them back into their original shape, a black combat uniform. A quick _accio_ to the stand by the fireplace produced a thick belt with various pouches. Grabbing a handful of powder he activated the floo.

"Heart's Forge!"

The floo burst to life in the manor, alerting a pair of hooded and masked figures. They watched as a metal canister clattered out of the fireplace and into the parlor. With a flash, the room filled with mist as a figure rolled from the floo and took a crouching position. A piercing curse to the head dispatched one as Walter jumped to his feet and sent a slashing curse to the other. He looked to the foyer in time to see another death eater blasted down the hallway. "Moody", he muttered to himself as he went to investigate. "Lord Malfoy?"

"You aren't the only one with alarms keyed to here." growled Lucius Malfoy, he nodded to one of the fallen figures in the foyer, "Any of these yours? Our Lord Eisenherz lays behind you on the stairs." Walter turned and indeed on the foot of the stairs, with is throat ripped open lay Lord John Eisenherz. "What in Merlin's name did this? Gods, Rosalyn..."

Walter bounded up the stairs, Malfoy in tow. They passed another fallen guard, the shorter one,torn to shreds in the upstairs hallway when they heard screaming and snarls from the nursery. Bursting through the doorway Walter was greeted with the sight of Rosalyn Eisenherz pinned to the wall, werewolf at her throat.

Walter leveled his wand at the offending lycanthrope when he was ambushed from his left by another. Sacrificing his left arm for defense, he fell to the floor, werewolf latched to his left forearm. Hearing a body hit the ground, he looked up in time to see both Rose and werewolf fall dead to the floor. Kicking his attacker away, he decapitated its head with a well placed _reducto._ Grimacing, he severed the infected limb at the elbow and conjured a tourniquet.

He looked to the doorway, Lucius Malfoy still with his wand trained on Rose's killer assessed him _, "_ Gods man," he shuddered, "I hope you got it in time." "Me too, m'lord" Walter said clearing the room, "Rose wouldn't be here for no reason, the boy...where's the boy?" Malfoy spied the room's walk in closet and with a look and a nod to Walter, swung open the door.

At the far wall of the closet, scared yet unharmed, with his dark mop of hair and cobalt blue eyes and curled up on the floor with his knees to his chest, sat the two year old Gideon Eisenherz.

Lucius Malfoy stood amazed, "The House Eisenherz lives on..."

HP&HoE...

Later that morning- July 1st 1980

Aurors and Unspeakables crowded the manor as Walter and Lucius rested on the front steps. The two Death Eaters in the parlor were identified as a pair of lower level nobodies and the one from the foyer was missing, presumed injured. Alastor Moody apparated onto the grounds with a crack. With the heavy steps of his wooden leg he strode to the two. "Lad! What word?" Walter looked up at the battle-scarred Auror,

"Well, considering your timely appearance, that distress message was never sent. Standard hit squad with a pair of werewolves." Moody's remaining eye widened, "Werewolves? Either of them an alpha? That's the only way..." "Yes, yes Alastor," Lucius interrupted, "We know that is the only way for them to transform without a full moon. And no, neither of them were the alpha." "I wasn't talking to you _Lord_ Malfoy," Moody snarled at the nobleman, "Who got your arm nephew?"

"I did. Got bitten, best I could do. Healers said I got it in time. Looks like I'm on my way to catching up to you, uncle." Moody looked down on his nephew approvingly, "Aye, just make sure you keep both eyes and both testicles. Getting used to this one was too much trouble and they don't make replacements for the other." "Charming as always, Alastor." Lucius scoffed.

"And," Moody turned to the blonde man, "What in Circe's name were you doing here, Lord Malfoy? I thought you and Lord Eisenherz were having something of a falling out as of late?" "Be it as it may, Alastor" Lucius retorted, closing the distance between them, "Malfoys are still a client family to House Eisenherz and its well-being is closely tied to our own. I only regret not being able to do more. What of the young lord? What's to become of him?"

"Aye, young Gideon." Moody replied, slightly deflated. "He was just cleared at St. Mungo's and is in the care of an allied Ancient and Noble House... Longbottom if I am not mistaken." "Preposterous!" Lucius exclaimed, "House Malfoy is a chief client House! Its our duty to care for the young lord!" "As is House Diggory, m'lord" Walter interjected drawing the attention of both men, "Who outstrips you in station by two full generations. And, not to mention the lesser houses, and the Greengrasses that are in their first generation of full patronage directly from House Eisenherz.""Mr. Reynolds, the Greengrasses are an upstart merchant family, nothing more. Malfoy may be second to Diggory, but just where is good Amos during this crisis?"

"Right behind you Lucius." Amos Diggory said walking through the doorway from inside the manor, oval glasses flashing in the morning sunlight. "I just came from St. Mungo's. I talked to Lord Longbottom and I am calling and emergency meeting for the Houses at his manor...within the hour."


End file.
